Steve Kagen
Steve Kagen is a Democrat who represents Wisconsin's 8th district, The Fightin' 8th! His tubes are currently being clogged with internets requesting he go on The Report. About Steve Steve was born within smelling distance of Canada in the cold, barren wastelands of Wisconsin. Steve became a medical doctor and was so successful he went into law. Steve was elected to represent the Fightin' 8th! in 2006. Issues From Representative Kagen's official internets tube: * turning America into a socialist state * fostering religious intolerance * burning angel's wings instead of dead dinosaurs * taxing Americans more than illegal aliens until America's economy collapses making us more of a target to terrorists * anti-integrity * anti-corporate pollution protections * leaving all children behind agenda * baby-killing * the gay marriage, hippie status quo * doesn't hold town meetings because he's afraid of Real Americans Re-election Congratulations, Representative Kagen, we see that you got re-elected. You may think the people voted you in, and you would only be half right. Wikiality.com shouldn't be telling you this, but those people only voted you back in to give you another chance to be Better Known. Don't pass up this chance to really, truly and at long last "represent" (as the kids these days say). Secrets Steve Hopes No One Will Reveal Forcing Him To Appear On "The Report" * Mr. Kagen hires Mexicans to leave American children behind * Mr. Kagen believes that people can marry whatever they want; he is married to a box turtle * Mr. Kagen hates truthiness and believes that editing truthiness out of Wikiality.com articles about himself will not be noticed...WRONG STEVE, YOU CAN'T HIDE FROM THE TRUTHINESS! * doesn't wear underwear * was relieved to find out he wasn't the father of Anna Nicole's baby * sold Barry Bonds HGH * gave Rush Limbaugh his first hit of oxycontin * introduced Mark Foley to chat rooms * promised Christine Todd Whitman the air at ground zero was safe * was the real contractor who fixed Ted Stevens' house * paid Deborah Palfrey's phone bills * Flip flops on major issues such as injun time *Rep. Steve Kagen has overlooked the gist of the problem of the matter of crude oil and foreign purchases, as well as the fact that Congress continues to refuse to build another refinery, the upgrade of present refineries, and the exploration of new American oil reserves as well as drilling known reserves in Alaska, Nevada and other locations, including offshore sites. Here is Rep. Kagen’s response to my letter: :::Dear Mr. Lehman, ::: Thank you for allowing me to listen to your concerns about proposed tax increases :::to encourage energy production. I appreciate you taking time to share your views with me. ::: I agree with you that we must allow our economy and our nation’s industries to prosper :::and not place undue burdens on industry through unnecessary environmental regulations. ::: It is with this knowledge that I supported the Energy Independence and Security Act of :::2007 (H.R. 6), which was signed into law by the President on December 19, 2007. It seeks :::to increase the production of clean renewable fuels, while also raising fuel efficiency :::standards for vehicles and new buildings. ::: More recently, on February 27, 2008, the House of Representatives passed the :::Renewable Energy and Energy Conservation Tax Act of 2008 (H.R. 5351), which would :::end subsidies to major oil companies and expand tax incentives for renewable energy and :::energy conservation. ::: These bills are not intended to impose burdensome regulations or undue taxes on the :::energy industry. They are intended to promote energy independence through the production :::of greater renewable and sustainable energy resources.